


Early Surprises

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU!Klaine, Army!Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that being pregnant was supposed to be the best time of his life, he had just hoped that he didn’t have to do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is pregnant and Kurts in the army. Kurt is due back soon and The Hudmels are there when Blaine goes into labour and he’s scared screaming for Kurt.. Maybe Kurt gets to the hospital just in time?

Everyone always talks about how amazing pregnancy is. They told Blaine how happy he was going to be, how amazing it felt to have a life growing in him, how much he would love being pregnant.

And Blaine did love the excitement of having a baby, he just hated being pregnant.

He threw up every morning for three months straight and at eight months he still couldn’t smell eggs, beef, apples, cinnamon or peanut butter without gagging. His feet hurt, his knees hurt, his hips hurt, his back hurt…everything hurt all the time. Blaine knew he was a small guy but laying on his back left him incredibly out of breath. He even couldn’t eat without horrible heart burn.

To make it even worse, he had been doing it alone. 

Kurt had left for active duty four days after he had found out that he was pregnant. He had kissed him goodbye at the airport and pressed his hand gently against Blaine’s still flat stomach. His eyes had lit up every time they were able to talk on Skype and he saw how much bigger Blaine had gotten. He had actually cried with every new sonogram. 

But he wasn’t there in the early morning when Blaine was crouched over the toilet. He wasn’t there when Blaine had to go to every appointment by himself. He wasn’t there when Blaine went into false labor way too early and panicked. 

No, he was on the other side of the world. 

“Blaine, sweetheart?” Carole called from the dining room. “Do you need any help?”

“None needed!” He called out, grabbing the rolls. “I can handle a bread basket.”

“You’re ready to pop,” she took the basket and kissed his cheek. “We’re just worrying about our favorite son-in-law and grandbaby.”

Blaine chuckled and put a hand to his back as he sat down. He was a week away from his due date and as much as he appreciated all the help the Hummel’s gave, he just really wanted Kurt. In three days, his husband would be at his side and they would have their baby.

The dinner was light, pasta with butter and garlic and bread to help Blaine’s stomach. Today had been rougher than usual, his stomach hurt and his back spasmed in pain. 

Halfway through dinner, the spasming was so intense that he had to excuse himself and lay down on the couch. He closed his eyes and rested a hand on his cramping belly, just trying to focus on seeing Kurt in a few days. Soon, he could hold his husband in his arms and…ow…Ow!

He jumped slightly, eyes snapping open at the ripping pain through his belly. It passed rather quickly but left him panting and pressing his hand tightly against the skin. Letting out a shaky breath, Blaine closed his eyes and lay back down, rubbing his stomach.

Again! He let out a sharp cry at the pain tearing through him and curled in around his stomach. The pain was horrible, overwhelming him for a moment as he felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder. 

“Was that a contraction?” Carole asked softly, Burt hovering in the back with his phone. 

“No, the due date isn’t for a week,” Blaine grunted out and Carole pursed her lips. 

“Honey, your back has been hurting more. Have you had more than one contraction?” He hesitated and nodded slightly. “We’ll keep and eye on it, but if this is labor we will need to go to the hospital.”

Blaine prayed that he was wrong, he hoped that he had just imagined the pain but it soon became obvious that he was in labor. The pain continued in waves and just when he started to panic, his water broke. Burt made a call to his doctor and gave him a nod. 

“No, no, no,” Blaine panicked, something snapping inside of him. For months, he had held his head up and tried to be strong. He tried not to let anything bother him but the reality of what was happening hit him suddenly. He was going to have a baby without his husband at his side.

“It’ll be okay kiddo,” Burt said gently, helping him to his feet as Carole grabbed his hospital bag. “Let’s just get you to the hospital.”

“I can’t have a baby now,” he argued. “Kurt gets home in three days. I can’t have a baby now.”

“I don’t think you have much of a choice,” Carole led him to the car as Blaine whimpered through another contraction. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks as they pulled into the hospital and was brought into labor and delivery. When they had thought about starting a family, Blaine had always imagined that Kurt would be there. He imagined holding onto his husband’s hand. He imagined looking into Kurt’s eyes the moment their family went from two members to three. 

Carole tried to calm him as the doctor announced that he was in active labor. Everything was moving much too quickly. He had the calming presence of Carole feeding him ice chips and Burt stood in the corner, checking his phone every few minutes. 

“Any minute now Blaine,” the doctor smiled reassuringly and Burt’s phone started ringing. 

This was by far the most terrified he had ever felt. His hand ached to hold Kurt’s, like they had done so many times, and his heart felt like it was shattering in his chest. Burt poked his head out the door, waved someone in, and Blaine’s mouth dropped open.

“Why are you always early?” Kurt burst through the door, running to his side still in his uniform. “I was going to surprise you but no, you had to go and surprise me.”

“Kurt,” Blaine choked out as he kissed his husband for the first time in months. 

“Like I would ever miss this,” Kurt whispered against his lips. He slid his hand into Blaine’s and squeezed tight. Some of the worry melted away and he finally felt like he could breathe. This was how it was supposed to be.

He had spent his pregnancy without his husband. He had been alone for months, hating that he couldn’t just take Kurt’s hand and place it on his stomach to feel the baby kick. Just having Kurt there, holding his hand, gave him strength he didn’t know he had.

When he lay on his side, exhausted and watching Kurt staring down at the baby in his arms with awe in his eyes, he felt so much lighter than before. Blaine didn’t have to put on a false smile or pretend that he was so strong and happy alone. He had Kurt and their baby; he didn’t need to pretend to be happy because he had never been happier.


End file.
